


Hopes of Normalcy

by Nagiru



Series: CLAMP related drabbles [8]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Dreams that become more of a reality than a dream, F/M, Isolation, the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru
Summary: Kakyou had never seen the outside world, and, despite not being particularly happy, he wasn't unhappy, either.Until he first met her.





	Hopes of Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

> alternative name: The Beach.  
> I literally wrote it at first as: "Hokuto showed me the beach, and she saved me with it." Fin. Then, I decided to work on it. I like the end result, I guess. Hope you do too.

In a dark room, stuck in my own mind, I found you. A beam of light, like the sun at that beach you showed me. A happiness that didn’t fit into the darkness and suffering, a hope that could end even the torment of my nightmares.

You came without an invitation, with a smile in your lips and sincere eyes. You came without even knowing me, and offered me your hand anyway. You came in the dark, and showed me _the world_.

You were so different from everything I knew. Your voice was the first sound I’d heard in years, and you were the first life I’d experimented since _ever_. Your stories were treasures, treasures of my own. And, at the same time, your stories were a world, a world of _your_ own.

A world I had never lived. A world I would never be able to live through. A world I wished to be able to experiment. A world that — that you offered me, with an honest smile, a warm hand, and an innocent invitation.

In a dark room, you created a new world. You brought your dreams, warm, colorful, _living_ dreams, into my nightmares. Into a place where there was nothing, you brought life. To someone who was dead, you brought hope. And all through a simple beach, such a common place in your world, a place where you had gone through so many times that you were able to recreate it from memories alone. Yet, this beach, seen through a dream, was enough to make burn in me feelings I had thought destroyed years ago, feelings I had never experienced in the first place and had never thought I ever would. With your beach, with your dream, with your smile, I found myself in a way that brought light into my room, brought sound into my silence, and voice into my life.

With your beach, Hokuto, you saved me from myself, even if you did nothing but be yourself.


End file.
